Which One Are You?
by Help Me I'm Shipping
Summary: Love and Hate, two of the strongest emotions someone can feel, and these bands feel them at the same time. Can the two leads fall together, or will their friends and family make it all fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum POV**

I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever. He gets under my skin in a way no one ever has. I have never had to fight so hard to keep from killing someone. He tries so hard to piss me off. And he's good at it too. We were sitting backstage together waiting for it to be our turn to go on stage. Our two bands were on a talk show and they were saving us for last, to be interviewed together.

"You gonna avoid looking at me foreve M?" Fang dragged out every letter in my name, a slight southern accent left on his words. I wish he hadn't broken the silence.

"If I could be so lucky." I retort still avoiding eye contact. He snorted and moved so he was in front of me. His black eyes seemed to drill through mine. It would be a lot easier to ignore him if he were less attractive. He reached out and touched my face gently.

"Aww you don't mean that. I really really..." He trailed off and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"-wish you could see your face right now!" He finished smirking nastily. I hated when he did this, he played games with me and he did it purposely to annoy me. He fell backwards on to the couch laughing at me.

Last year was the first time I'd met Fang face-to-face, although I had seen his band on TV often. We were at a party and ended up getting in an argument with each other. I'll spare the details this time, but the next morning I woke up in his hotel room instead of my own. And then the next time. And the time after that. And then the next 12 times after that. Now I just avoid him as a general rule.

I suddenly had an idea.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I looked up from where I was seated on the couch to see Max's back. Great she's pissed. And I really do mean it's great. Pissing her off is one of my favorite hobbies. She's wicked hot. Even more so when she's angry. I don't see her as much anymore but I wish, I did. She thinks I'm a man-whore. Which isn't true. At all. Well I mean, mostly.

She slowly turned around her multicolored hair swishing as she went. I moved so that the tip of my shoe was touching the arm of the sofa. She slid off the stool she had been sitting on and moved toward the couch. Her hands were placed on the arm near my feet and she began to move towards me. I leaned backwards as she moved forward. I couldn't really process what was happening. One of her legs was between mine and the other just outside. I tried to make it look like she wasn't bothering me but that was impossible. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"How do you like it?" A ding went off to notify us to start going to stage. She moved her knee sharply upwards and I groaned in pain. How did I not see that coming? Oh that's easy. She's a crafty little bitch. I got up gently moving as slowly as I possibly could and walked onto the stage. I sat as far away from her on the couch as I possibly could. It wasn't hard seeing as the couch was long.

"Oh come on you two act like you like each other!" The host exclaimed. Her assistants moved us closer together.

To be honest I didn't really say or do much throughout the show and I spent it looking Max up and down trying to make her uncomfortable. She didn't really pay attention to me so it was just kind of a bonus for me. Because God... she's beautiful. She has long brown hair with multi colored streaks and ends. There is also no way to not be chauvinistic about this but she has fantastic breasts. She has really big beautiful brown eyes. Wait no I need to stop and I wow okay. She's beautiful and sexy and perfect and she hates me and I hate her and yeah.

After the show I met up with my band at a pizza place close by. We ate and were merry and all of that crap as we did so I scanned the band members.

We had Harry, who was usually boisterous although he was sitting quietly. He was the one that got interviewed the most but also the one who they heckled the most and criticized the most on the whole. He was both handsome and easy to talk to. I like to think that I'm as handsome as my lovely twin however I'm not even close to being as approachable as he is. We grew up apart primarily by the way, he grew up with our mother in England while I lived in Texas with our father. When our mom died he came to live with us, but he retained the accent making him the object of many a pre teen girl's eye. He was maybe a quarter of an inch taller than me and was well muscled. We're fraternal but we still look almost the same. It was subtle differences. Well mostly. His eyes were a really light blue as opposed to my black ones. They changed shades depending on his mood. He wasn't born with it but his hair, although it was black like mine, ended in white tips. He has freckles across his nose, but he covered them up which makes it hard to tell us apart in the dark. Before he changed his hair, while we were living at home we could use makeup to switch places, now it's a little harder, but we manage it from time to time. Fun fact about him he likes to pretend our dad doesn't exist. They don't exactly get along. I can't help but wonder why he's so quiet tonight.

Next to him was Jennifer Joy AKA JJ. Never call her Jennifer. She will punch you. And it will hurt. She was the one who keeps us grounded and focused. She's nice, unless you happened to be named Maximum Ride, don't do that near her. She's pretty but not like Max pretty. She was my best girl friend, emphasis on the space, but we don't hang out much. She prefers her girlfriend to me, and I prefer sharks to her girlfriend.

Nudge sits next to her, Monique I guess is her real name, but she never shuts up so we had to nudge her. But now it's more of a shove. I've known her her entire life so she's kind of like the younger sister I never wanted. I know her the best out of anyone in the group, she tells me eVeRyThINg about her life. I choose to play the older brother role and say absolutely nothing about my personal life. I love her but does she know how to close her mouth. She was chattering away with JJ. She pretty I guess she has tan skin and curly brown hair with a purple streak in it.

I'm sorry, I'm really distracted, Harry is being really quiet. Which is pretty much the opposite of what he lives to do.

"What's wrong Harry?" For maybe the first time in her life probably Nudge fell silent as she and JJ turned to look at him. Harry waved his hand to dismiss it.

"OMG so now I know something's wrong, you usually are loud and noisy but now you just look sad I haven't seen you look this sad since the last time someone wrote an article saying that you were overrated and dumb, I totes didn't agree because I think you might be more talented than anyone else here and I mmph-" I had put my hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Nudge for that helpful reminder." JJ said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously kid what's wrong?" She pushed Harry gently. He slammed a piece of paper on the table and walked out of the building.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I shouldn't have stormed out like that but I couldn't help it. There was an article in this town's newspaper about me and it was hideous slander. I've always been told not to let it get to me but there's a certain point where you just can't take it anymore. It was times like these I really missed my Mum. She was who I spent most of my time with. When she died I hadn't seen Fang since we were 2.

Our parents were very careful to make sure that neither of them could have a complaint about how much time the other one got. Fang and I always had overlapping flights, spent two weeks with the opposite parent and then once again on overlapping flights. Everytime I hoped that we would meet somehow by accident. It never happened, but I was younger and more hopeful. It was a hard transition when she died, but the prospect of seeing my brother made it a little easier.

A driver splashed through a puddle and sprayed my entire body snapping me out of my reverie. As I turned to yell at them a small living thing slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" A light voice chirped, I was still slightly shocked but I got up. I still couldn't get a good look at the person who hit me.

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going." I assured her as I reached out to help her up. She took it and for the first time I could see her face. And let me tell you, it's not one I'm going to forget easily. She had small features that fit her face perfectly, her nose curved upward at the end and she had one dimple on the left side of her face.

It was kind of weird, we just stood staring at each other for a moment. Weird, but nice. She shifted awkwardly and I realized I had never let go of her hand. I dropped it quickly with a weird stuttery laugh. She giggled at me, and for the first time in my life I couldn't think of a joke for this one.

"So do you have any lasting damage or anything?" She asked.

"Umm" Another genius move by Harry Potter "I uhh don't think so, but um you never know right?" I'm an idiot. I don't deserve air.

"Right! So maybe I should give you my phone number, in case you need my insurance information..." She trailed off.

"Umm no I don't think that will be necessary, I'm probably fine." She nodded, and as I turned to walk away I realized what she was doing.

"Wait!" She turned with a slight smirk on her face,"You know, I am feeling kind of dizzy." Another giggle, I handed her my phone to add her contact and she handed me her.

"I'll uhh text you to check on you later?"

"Yeah umm sure!" I want to tape my own mouth shut."Wait! What's your name?"

"Check your phone, cool accent by the way." She said as she turned the corner. Even though no one was there I could still feel my face turning red. I figured it was probably time to head back and find Fang and all of them. So going against every part of me that had just spoken to that girl -Hermione I have now figured out- I switch over to Fang's contact and call him.


	2. Chapter 2

Max

Catch 21. In my opinion, the best band around. Although, it is in fact my band. Two boys, three girls. And we all work together pretty well, although two of us are siblings. Angel and Zephyr, the only two of us who are actually under 18, even though we're all in high school. Technically. Anyways they're Swedish as heck, and wonderfully manipulative especially when they're working together. Whitish blonde hair, deep blue eyes, skin paler than paper and talent for days. They never fail to amaze me by how well they fit the Swedish stereotype, but they're good kids. Angel's 16 and Zephyr is 17, so they're not that far away from us. And they managed to make it into the band with their obvious talent for the piano and bass respectively.

Iggy's next I guess, my personal favorite guitar player. He's from New Jersey. And boy can you barely tell at all. He's pretty close with his parents, but like most of us he wants just the tiniest bit of space. At least these days he only calls them once a day. He's sweet honestly, but super sarcastic. He's tall, not as tall as... other people I know. But still like 6'4 isn't bad. Red blonde hair, more blue eyes. God. I thought that was supposed to be rare. But, to be fair, Iggy's eyes are usually covered in heavy glasses or contact lenses. Doesn't make it any less blue, but it makes it a little funnier. You know?

Anyways. The four of us were just hanging out in the hotel room, watching each other fiddle with their phones, occasionally showing each other pictures we found on Tumblr and the like. You know. Teenager things. Actually, to be fair, Iggy was texting his mom and I was texting my brother and sister in our group chat. But I'll tell you about those two later. Believe me, they're just as strange as Fang can be. But I love them I guess. I miss them at least when I'm on tour.

After about an hour of this, the door burst open with a loud bang as the last member of the band bounced into the room with her usual pep.

"Oh, Hermione. You came back." Iggy pretended to sigh before grinning at her. That's what Hermione was good at. She held the band together primarily because how can you not love her? Although, I get the feeling that Angel isn't exactly her biggest fan. It's probably a blonde thing. That and Hermione was always the one people wanted to date or talk to or just interact with. And I think Angel kind of wants that too. But it doesn't matter what mood she's in. If she has to, Hermione can plaster a smile on like nobody's business. She's tiny, really. 5'2, blonde, grey eyes, and tiny tiny everything. Even I can't help but be a little jealous of her. But then she smiles and just like that, over it. I could never be that peppy.

She flopped down on the bed next to Iggy, blowing him a kiss at the sarcasm. Giggling a little, she began texting someone rapidly, obviously they were pretty entertaining to her though. I can't say this was uncommon though. Sweet, but boy crazy. She always ends up dating someone while we're on tour and then about three shows after they meet, they're just done. But she tries.

"So..." If she thought she could pull this again and not have me be nosy, she was clearly mistaken. "I take it you have a new boy already." Hermione looked up to glare at me but nodded yes anyways. "You gonna tell me about him?" She shook her head. Odd. Hermione is my best friend. She almost always tells me about her newest adventures. I'll leave it alone for now. Ari is requiring my full attention...

Fang

"Is it next show that Catch 21 is going to be at?" Harry asked, laying upside down on his be, his eyes glued to his phone. We hadn't spoken much, like I mentioned earlier, we aren't exactly close and to be honest, I try not to upset him because of that. My dad makes kind of an effort to keep us feeling brotherly, even if Harry refuses to accept him as any kind of authority.

"Yeah I think so." And that's that. I hope he gets back to normal soon. He's funny when he's not being kind of aggressive towards pretty much everything. He came back to eat with us, but still he was quiet. And I know I shouldn't worry about him that much, it happens from time to time, whenever there's an article like that. But it'll be alright. I hope.

Deciding there was no point in worrying about it now, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep is always welcome in my mind. And thankfully, it comes easily.

Unfortunately for me the thing that comes easiest to Harry is early morning wake up calls, and I woke up to him shaking my bed seemingly as hard as he can. One boundary I know we don't have though, is hitting the snooze button. So I tried my hardest to kick him away gently.

"Fang! Get up!" Oh. Not Harry. Nudge. I sat up slowly, running my hand through my hair and rolling out of the bed carefully. Nudge was already chattering on about all the rehearsal we had to do today and all the exercises she wanted to try this morning while we were at the gym. I don't understand why I have to work out so much if I don't dance. But Nudge commands it, and thus all must continue.

Harry grinned at me, flicking his eyes over to Nudge and then the can of body spray on the dresser. Now, I don't know if this counts as twin telepathy, but I'm pretty sure we had the same idea to get Nudge to let us change. Standing up slowly, I stretched as I normally do, trying to appear as casual as ever as Harry inched towards the spray. Nudge moved towards me, having changed subject to my lack of dance skills. I don't know why it's just me she picks on. Harry can't dance either.

As soon as he wrapped his hand around the can, I reached out and grabbed Nudge like all I wanted to do was give her a hug. Although that in itself was odd and so unsurprisingly she squealed, which increased to a deafening pitch as Harry sprayed her happily with the deodorant and I dropped her back onto her feet quickly.

"You two are the worst!" She screeched, giggling a little herself before pretending to storm out and slam the door behind her.

Harry grinned at me quickly before grabbing my wrist and spraying me thoroughly as well. Can't say I didn't have that one coming. Guess I gotta shower now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

Quite honestly, spraying Fang with the rather potent body spray will probably be my favorite part of the day. Except for the fact that Fang showering means Fang taking an extra 20 minutes that we don't have. Especially considering the fact that Fang takes like half a day to get dressed. By the time he'd put on his third or fourth favorite black outfit that looked exactly like the last two or three, we were running about half an hour late. Thankfully all of us were already in the car for at least 10 minutes. Some of us a whole fourty minutes. What's good for us is that JJ the speed changer also doubles as JJ the Speeding Blur Who Hopefully Won't Get Us Killed. So we made it just under the wire. This time with all of our body parts attatched. This time.

What's truly amazing is that when we first get to the small cramped backstage room that we're using for practice, literally not one of us sits down at the right instrument. JJ picks up the bass, Nudge sits down at the keyboard, I myself grab the guitar, and having nothing better to do, Fang settles for sitting at the drums. And that's how the first 15 minutes of band practice started out with various noises that sounded like our band might be getting violently murdered.

Eventually though, we all took our rightful places it the set up and started warming up. Me at the piano, Nudge on drums, JJ with lead guitar, and Fang rounding us out with the bass. He didn't play an instrument when we started, and we tried to convince him to take up the harmonica. Sadly it didn't take. Now we're just average as always. I myself play the piano, the violin, the cello, and the flute. Mom was really big on music and I liked the instruments. I'll spare you the gory details of practicing with our band, there's always at least three big fights, and I don't want you to get sick of hearing our songs before our big show. With Hermione. Two days until I get to see her again. Or maybe I can get her to go on a date with me tonight or tomorrow.

Hermione. We'd been texting pretty much nonstop since last night, in fact, that was one of the bigger events in practice, JJ took my phone so I would focus. Fight #2 of the day, I wasn't really fighting because I was upset, I just wanted my phone back. Hermione is absolutely and completely adorable. When I told her JJ took my phone she just sent me a bunch of gifs of people crying. Adorable. And maybe a little weird, but it's not like I have room to talk. Four hours of my day sold to band practice already. Jesus.

[iMessage: Hermione G.] So... I was wondering if you might want to hang out tonight? I've never been to Phoenix before.

God. All I want to do is sound cool and smart and funny so Hermione will like me but then I come up with genius sentences like- Oh. She answered.

Guess who has two thumbs, white hair and date tonight?

**Max**

I promised an explanation or introduction of my siblings, so here it is. There's me, Maya, who are twins, but don't act like it and Ella who's not my twin even though she does act like it. She's 15. And then there's the odd one out. My brother. Ari. He and Maya are like best friends even though Ari's like 10. Without a doubt Ari's my favorite too. He's sweet and tiny and even though he's sometimes the second most annoying person in my life, he's still totally great. But he doesn't like me all that much when I'm home. He likes to text me while I'm away, but Maya and he are total bros.

My parents are in a super awkward situation where they're divorced, but my dad can't exactly afford to move out. So we pretend like everything's normal and that he didn't completely and totally try and ditch us the first chance he got. We're not close. Never have been. Never will be if I get my way. But our family preaches positivity, so I'm never allowed to say that to his face.

None of this however, is relevant in my current situation. Which is being pressed up against Fang Walker in one of the many closets in our performance venue. I will not kiss him. I will not kiss him. I will not kiss him. That's something that only happens on concert days. But god we're close together. He's just talking on the phone with his brother who is apparently skipping out on leg day. I've never met the wonderful wise Harry Walker, but I've heard good things. Come to think of it I've never met most of Encyclopedia Britanica, but from what I've heard, Harry's the nicest. Well, and the little drummer girl. I snap back to what I hope is not reality as Fang laughed and hung up on his twin before putting leaning back on the door and smiling at me.

Allow me to tell you how I ended up here. It's simple really, Ari wanted pictures of the venue, he's really into all the acoustic stuff, not so much into the travel. So, I was wandering around the music hall, taking pictures ocassionally when suddenly, SHOCK! Fang pulled me into the closet, while he was on his phone. How rude does it get? He wasn't even supposed to be there.

"So Ride. You up for hanging out tonight, or are you afraid you can't handle a night out with me?" He teased, raising an eyebrow at me. Was he seriously asking me out? Fang and I don't do datey stuff. Which reminds me...

"Can't. Meeting someone else for dinner." That'll throw him for a loop. And it does, I can see the shock register on his face for a minute before he forces it away in favor of his usual smirk.

He then slides into an almost irresistable pout, pressing his lips together carefully. "Ah geez Maximum. You're breaking my heart." He whined, making sure to put an extra twang on his words where he could. Why do I think Texas accents are attractive? Texas isn't attractive. But Fang is. And I guess that means that his accent is as well.

I reached around him carefully and gripped the door handle before pushing it out from behind him and laughing as he stumbled backwards. I moved to walk past him, but he grabbed my waist, seemingly for balance but we all know that's not true. "I know you'll find your way back to me." He muttered before releasing me and starting back towards the main doors again.

I. Can. Not. Stand. Him.

But I wasn't kidding. I really do have a date with someone else, but we've dated before. Broken up. The whole nine yards. But I have to admit, I'm excited to see him again.


End file.
